The Witch's Creede
by Scarlett Riley
Summary: Post-Epilogue... Lord Voldemort was not the only Dark Wizard, America had their own... now her ancestry is at Hogwarts... and she wishes to say hello to the new Generation.
1. Goodbye America

**Thanks to xFroggyFernyCabbagex for being my beta reader. I hope all of you enjoy it as much as she does.**

**RXR**

**Chapter 1: Goodbye America **

* * *

><p>Rolling the wand in her hands she took a shaky step forward, her flapper dress rustling in the breeze as she approached the figures that had just apparated in front of her. The silver sequins on her dress shimmering in the moonlight of the alleyway. Looking around her short bobbed hair whipped onto her face, sputtering at the few strands of hair that entered her mouth.<p>

"The Ministry wishes to speak with you," the two wizards spoke in unison, taking a gulp she gripped her wand tighter at the sight of two aurors standing before her.

"W-Why? I haven't done anything," they took two steps forward, her heels clacked on the cobblestone as she backed farther away from them.

"Viola Creede, you are hereby under arrest for the suspicion of harboring the United States highest dark wizard within your home," she scoffed and put her wand away. Glaring at the two wizards before her, she saw them become puzzled.

"That is a mistake, I'm sorry for any rumors that they might have told you," she turned to leave flinching when a cold wet rain drop hit her nose.

"We will always watch your family," they stepped forward and her wand was out again, the light of the green magic at the tip of the wand illuminating her face.

"Yes, but we will always be watching you," slowly pointing at the two wizards she smirked.

"Avada Kedevra," the green light shot out at the two wizards, engulfing their bodies, they slump to the ground. Cocking her head to the side she smiles, "Pity they didn't figure it out quick enough."

Pointing again at the two bodies she thinks for a minute, "Incendio"

* * *

><p>Fire erupts and the image fades; sputtering to the surface out of the pensive she looked around slightly startled at the image of someone she had no recollection of. Taking deep breathes to calm her fast beating heart her surroundings became clear, she was within the confines of her mother's study, the pensive having been handed down from generation to generation was something not to be meddled with.<p>

"Elizabeth," abruptly turning to her mother she bowed her head, not daring to make eye contact with her mother.

"Mommy I didn't mean to," the twelve year old girl only peeked up towards the sympathetic face of her mother, the older woman bent down and brushed a couple tears that fell from the little girl's eyes.

"Elizabeth... I know you got curious but please, don't look into the pensive ever again, now go finish packing," Elizabeth nodded her curly auburn hair bouncing energetically, the little girl was moving in with her father in London the following week. He wished for her to go to a school there and to hopefully let her have an escape form the cynical looks of the people surrounding her in the United States.

Her small frame bounded up the steps and towards the old doors of her room, giving the hallway a glance until she opened the door. Sighing when she entered her room once more she looked around at the familiar interior, fingering a cloak on her bed that was sent from her father and she bit her lip. A small figurine on a broom zoomed past her ear, looking up she smiled at the small quidditch player from the holyhead harpies.

"Gwenny anything new from Paulie?" she blushed, Paul Everforth was her childhood friend and he had a quidditch player that would send messages to her's and she would get them, his was from the Stormwell Stormers. Her little figurine of Th. 1953 Quidditch captain shook her head and dismounted and pointed towards the little box that was still on her dresser.

"You really want to come? You can't fly that far..." the little player sat down on the bed post and just waited. The little girl sighed and folded the rest of her clothes into one of the two trunks she had opened. The walls were already bear of all the posters of famous authors and witches she loved and all of her books had been packed between blankets in the bottom of one of the trunks.

"Liz you are leaving?" appearing behind her was Paulie, his sandy blonde hair hanging in his eyes and his cheeks flushed. She nodded and shuffled her feet biting her lip, in his hands was a little box much like the one on the nightstand. Closing his eyes he sticks the box straight out and is stiff.

"I want you to have him!" she blinked surprised at his offering.

"Paulie I can't! He's your player!" he shook his head violently and she saw a shimmer of a tear and he thrust the box into her hands, looking down at it she felt him hug her.

"I-I don't want Gwen to get lonely... And when you are in London you can always remember me everyday!" smiling she set down the box next to hers and hugged him back tightly.

"Paulie... Will you help me pack?" looking up she saw the small boy nod and she smiled, he turned and opened the little box and his player came out huffing from the climb.

He picked up a bundle of her clothes and put them in the trunk with all of her other clothing items, a little book dropped on the floor and bending down he saw that it was a small diary looking up at Elizabeth he thought that he should take a peek.

"Don't think about it Paulie..." she came over and grabbed it flat out of his hands he frowned and she just laughed and opened another drawer full of random things, a box lay in there.

"Oh! Liz you have to bring your chess set! You are so good just like at Quid," she rolled her eyes and put the box next to the two quidditch players. Quid was what the small players were used for, since Quidditch is highly difficult to play in the USA so a smaller game was invented with enchanted figurines. They were extremely rare to have for only one of each player was ever made and Gwendolyn Morgan was currently floating next to Alexander Clearwater.

"I'm not that good Paulie... I think people over there will be much better then I ever was, and besides it's not going to be like St. Anne's School of Magical Artistry. I'm going to Hogwarts, Paulie," he blinked at her comment and Elizabeth sighed and sat down on her now blank mattress pulling out a rumbled letter from within her satchel that hung on one of the bed posts.

"You mean... You are going to go there?" he frowned at the comment, he was hoping that she was going to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

"Yes, my daddy thinks that I would like it there more then an all girls' school in France..." she fiddled with her shirt and he sat down next to her, "I also have to get a wand..."

"A wand? But... But..." he gave another frown, most students at St. Anne's were given wands to use at school but also learned non-wand spells, "I want a wand..."

Awkwardness set in as the two friends realized this was the last time they would see eachother, looking up at her shelf she saw two pictures one of them was of the two on their first broomsticks, and the other at their first day in school as they laughed and hugged, she pulled them down and showed them to Paulie.

"Pick one!" she smiled and he picked the one from school, "There, now you can see me everyday."

"honey?" her mother was at the door and with a flick of her wrist her mother finished all the packing except for two books, the Quid players and the wizard chess box, "it's time to go to Diagon Alley."

Looking over at Paulie she had the two Quid players enter their box's and put them in her satchel along with the Chess pieces and books. Giving a final look at Paulie he helped shut the trunks and stood up to face her.

"Promise you'll write to me?" smiling she nodded.

"I'll miss you Paulie," pulling on her cloak and satchel he led her down the stairs to her mother with a port key, the bent fork sitting on the table.

"Ready my dear?" taking a deep breath she looked back at Paulie whose hand was on the door knob to the house. Waving goodbye she grabbed onto the bent fork.

"Bye..." Paulie's voice died out from the rush of wind in her ears.

* * *

><p><strong>RXR <strong>

**~Scarlett Riley**


	2. Owls, Wands, and a boy named Albus

**Thank you reviewers! And to xFroggyFernyCabbagex again for being my beta reader! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.**

**RXR**

**Chapter 2: Owls, Wands, and a boy named Albus**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth gasped at the place a large bank stood in front of them, larger then any she had seen back home, her mother smiled down at her when she looked up to see any reaction.<p>

"We need to get money sweetie, and daddy's waiting inside," she laughed and led the little girl inside she shrunk into her mother however at the sit of the ghoulish looking creatures lining the great marble desks that led to the large front desk. Wizards and witches zoomed in and out around her, she caught glimpse of a small red headed girl with a group of people, along with a boy with black hair.

"Honey, stay close," her mother's comment made her cling to the older woman's cloak when the boy looked over and saw her. He waved and she blushed and waved back and his parents turned and saw her, the man had a lightning shaped scar and the woman had bright red hair.

"Elizabeth Havencrest!" looking abruptly up she saw her father rush to them from behind a group of large wizards, smiling she ran to him catching the eye of some of the creatures. Her father's business attire was all black and he twirled her in the air and she giggled when her mother came over with a disapproving look.

"Your daughter got in the pensive this morning," he rolled his eyes and set her down, pulling out a pouch he jingled it and gave it to Elizabeth, opening the small pouch her eyes widened at all of the galleons, sickles, and knuts that filled the velvet bag.

"Hopefully... Well... Never mind that! Darling we are going to go get your wand while your mother gets your trunks to the flat!" he gave a bright smile and looking over her mother had already disappeared in the crowd. Her father grabbed her hand his large fingers encircling her palms.

"Lets go!" he pulled her along, and again catching the glimpse of the boy with black and brown hair, his green eyes watching her along the way, even all the way out of the bank she saw him eye her around people, looking up at the building the giant word GRINGOTTS towered over her.

"To Olivander's! And then to the book shop which I know you will just love, but I have a little private quidditch match to show you later today," her father was talking to her and so she pulled away from the boy and looked up at her father, his cropped auburn hair peaked out of a hat she looked down the alley and saw a sign reading "Eeylops Owl Emporium" pulling on her father's cloak he stopped.

"Daddy I want an owl," he gave her a startled expression and she let go and ran into the dingy shop, there were tons of owls in the small shop, great snowy owls perched at the top but in the corner of her eye she saw a very fluffy northern pygmy owl. Strangely this bird stood out for the bright blue eyes it possessed.

"She's unique that one!" the clerk looked at Elizabeth and she froze up when he walked over and grabbed the little owl, "she's strong as any great owl, and eyes that shine like the blue sky, and is extremely puffy."

She gave a laugh and the clerk placed the little owl in her hands, a small little hoot was given in response as her father entered the store, seeing the little owl in her hands he smiled.

"A Northern Pygmy... Very rare... And blue eyes? Wow..." he looked to the clerk and she smiled.

"Daddy I want her," he rolled his eyes and walked up to the counter, slowly she turned and the owl stared at her in the eyes not blinking or moving, cocking her head she thought for a minute.

"What's your name... " the little owl hooted and Elizabeth blinked, a name echoed in her head and she smiled wide, "Jenda..."

"Sweetie!" turning quickly the little owl fluttered over to her dad and sat on top of his hat, in his hand was a small cage and he handed the brass cage to Elizabeth, she giggled at the sight of the little owl on top of her father's hat, she opened the door and the little owl swooped down and went into the cage, shuffling around hooting pleasantly and closed her eyes.

"She likes you," the clerk spoke up again, Elizabeth looked up at him, "she wouldn't hoot, fly, or even open her eyes at anyone ever since she got here and now here you come in and she finally is lively, then I'll give you this."

He handed her a small bag of Owl treats and she gave a big smile running out of the shop with the little bird, her father followed suit and she stared at the Quidditch shop in front of her with a group of kids huddled in front of the window. Not even taking another step forward her father was already pulling her along the alley.

"Now that we already had one distraction, we go get your wand... Now what did you name this little pygmy?" he looked down at the owl to see one eye open almost as if she said 'little?' and he gave a smile.

"Jenda," Elizabeth gave a smile and saw the book shop and then an ice cream shop that a group of teens were in, along with a boy and girl, the boy had bright blue hair, making her slightly confused. Again he gave her a pull past the big bank and down further to the end of the alleyway, her mind buzzing as how these weren't like the little rinky dink shops that were randomly hidden throughout New York City.

She was breathing heavily as they slowed down in front of a shop with a single wand in the main window, looking hesitantly at her father he gave her a big smile and pushed her inside, holding Jenda's cage and she walked hesitantly up towards the counter. Trying to look over the high desk she didn't hear anything, seeing a bell Elizabeth reached for it and the ding echoed in the cluttered space.

"Elizabeth Havencrest... This is most interesting..." an old man popped out of the back and set a stool down for her to step up onto it, her jeans and converse stood out from the people whom walked around outside. Looking at the scraggly white hair that sprouted from the wrinkles and pale skin of his face he gave her a look over as the measuring tape began it's work on her.

"It's very interesting to see an American in my shop... Even if your father is from Yorkshire..." his voice faded in and out and handed her a wand, it was extremely long and had a light feel to it.

"A fifteen inch Oak Unicorn heartstring," she took a deep breath and he pulled the wand away when nothing happened again she bit her lip and fidgeted on top of the stool, "do you know whom you are related to my dear?"

"W-Who?" he gave her a stare down when he handed her this next wand, it was elegantly carved with filigree and it's dark wood gave her ease, green sparks flew from it's tip.

"Interesting... Very interesting... A fourteen inch Walnut phoenix feather... This wand was only made one other time to your ancestor... A twelve inch Walnut phoenix feather..." she gave him a weird look and he took the wand and put it in a box.

"This is your wand my dear," he gave her the dark green box, giving him the correct amounts of galleons and sickle's she left the small shop to her dad's arms. Smiling hesitantly Elizabeth looked back down to see the boy with the green eyes walk into the book shop. Her dad took the wand box and gave her the bag of money, looking up at him he gave a wink.

"Go have fun, I'll meet you at the ice cream parlour later," smiling brightly she ran over to the book shop, the wizards and witches around her towered over her small form, and it took her a lot to just even push through all of the cloaks, accidentally bumping into a boy with red hair.

"Sorry!" looking down she hurried into the crowded store, seeing a set of stairs she quickly maneuvered around all the people up the steps, gulping the books were in all different languages, pulling out the crumpled letter she got to getting the books she really needed. Looking around she sighed, automatically getting confused.

"Need help?" turning around she blushed at the boy with green eyes. Looking down at her feet she noticed that he was in different clothing then her, his cloak was just black and had a weird red and gold patch on the left side.

"I-I'm Elizabeth..." she just slightly looked up and she fiddled with her dark green cloak.

"I'm Albus," he held out his hand and she gave him a weird look and took the hand, giving it a limp shake, "I can tell you're not from here..."

Shaking her head she gripped the two books she did actually find, looking back at the shelves in a far right corner her eyes furrowed, a book began to blink at her.

"Is that book... Shining?" he looked over at the shelf.

"Books do that... But... Never like that," he grabbed her hand, both of them stopped a minute and he looked away quickly, "sorry..."

She shrugged and they weaved through all of the older wizards and witches and bent down in front of the glowing book, Elizabeth gave a nervous look over towards Albus, the boy she had just met but he reached out and grabbed hold of the small blue book.

"Missing Witches of the Roarin' Twenties?" looking over at Elizabeth the two held onto the book, "I've... Never even heard of this book before."

"I'm going to buy this..." he gave her a weird look but she sighed, "Lets look for my other books.."

Albus smiled but took the small book from her and opened it up, a list of witches came up, starting to list them off he stops at one name, "Viola Creede..."

"What name?" Elizabeth looked up at him, and to the book.

"Viola Creede... She was supposedly this amazing witch that got confunded into becoming a dark witch and killed ten aurors from the ministry of magic in New York City," she gave him a weird look, "the last two killed were burned."

"I've just... Seen that name before," sighing she shook her head and he helped her up, handing the book to her and they continued around the store, stopping to get some random reads, he helped her to the counter.

"Albus!" turning around the two looked at a tall woman with red hair, "there you are! It's time to go..."

Feeling uncomfortable she gives Albus a tight smile and didn't even make eye contact with his mother she realized. Looking away she paid the man for her books and put them all in a bag to be carried outside, turning back around she see's that Albus is gone, and so is the tall woman. Sighing she closed her eyes and thought of what Paulie might be doing back in New York.

Walking back outside she caught sight of her dad with all of her new things and Jenda in her little brass cage, hurrying over she gave a smile and two thumbs up.

"All done? We can come back later, we need to get all this stuff home so you can go to this Quidditch game! I know you will love it!" Elizabeth smiled and helped her father carry some of the packages, looking around for Albus she saw him walk out of a comic shop way down at the end of the alley, he caught her eye and then he bent into distortion.

* * *

><p><strong>RXR<strong>

**~Scarlett Riley**


	3. The Heidelberg Harriers

**Thank You Reviewer's! Sorry, I'm in Chicago and with few wifi opportunities. Thank you to xFroggyFernyCAbbagex for being my beta reader and reminding me what this chapter's title was. I hope you enjoy this as much as she and I do.**

**RXR**

**Chapter 3: The Heidelberg Harriers**

* * *

><p>Feeling nauseated she looked forward to see she was within her father's flat, setting down the packages she gulped and felt slightly uncomfortable.<p>

"Daddy..." he turned and smiled and led her upstairs to a large room, her trunks were already there and a note was laid on top of them. Quickly walking over she hopped on the bed and opened the small letter:

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't come with you on your first Diagon Alley visit, but work called for me, I will see you off in two days time._

_Have fun with Daddy and in School._

_Love, Mom_

Biting her lip she gingerly gives the little slip of parchment back towards her father whom gives a sigh and sits down next to his daughter.

"Honey, it'll be alright, come now, lets get ready for this Quidditch match," Elizabeth jumped up and smiled brightly letting her father leave the room. Looking around she wondered what to wear and decided just to grab her normal small black pea coat with her satchel making sure to put the small blue book in with everything else in the bag.

Running down the steps she took a deep breath in and looked around the flat, it seemed normal to her, there was a TV and everything that she had back home with her mother, but the air was more electrified, looking back up the steps she pulled out the small blue book she had found with Albus.

"What have you got there?" squealing and jumping a foot in the air she shoves the book back into her bag as her father walked back down the steps, giving him the biggest smile she could he just shook his head, "I'll forget that I asked, so are you ready?"

"Yes! This is the first quidditch game I've ever seen live!" she smiled and grabbed his arm, again the world seemed to distort around her and then stopped. Feeling dizzy her father's big hands steady her swaying body.

"Alright? Sorry sometimes Side Alongs are hard on the body," he thus again started to pull her along towards a large tented area that a large sound was coming from, "That's the pitch, quickly now!"

It was hard to keep up with his stride but Elizabeth could, all the while she kept looking around at all of the other witches and wizards that kept passing by and some of the strange looks she got from the children whom weren't in clothing like her and her father. Holding onto his hands he led her further towards the pitch and the crowd was roaring, there were tents everywhere and she didn't think this was some simple Quidditch game anymore.

"Daddy..." he gave her a wink and led her into the jungle of metal tubing and seats finally arriving where four adults were sitting.

"Henry! You arrived, and you brought little Elizabeth I presume?" hiding from their staring eyes Elizabeth didn't notice the boy that was sitting next to the tall man.

"Yes I did Harry," pushing Elizabeth in front of them she stared at the floor and didn't even dare look up.

"I brought Albus," Elizabeth's head shot up and her smile grew wide as the boy appeared next to the taller man with the glasses and scar. He rushed over and pulled her to sit next to him in the empty seat in the box, she gasped at the sight of the pitch. Hundreds of thousands of people were lining the walls of the deep Quidditch pitch.

"I didn't know you were coming to the World Cup!" she blushed and pointed to her dad.

"He said I was going to see a low key Quidditch game... Not the world cup," her voice was timid as she fiddled with the end of her sleeve. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, setting her bag down and grabbing a small velvet pouch he gave a big smile.

"Hey Dad we are going to the stand want anything?" Albus turned to his father, Harry turned and saw the two kids standing near the exit, Elizabeth not making eye contact with him.

"I'm good, be back in twenty alright?" the two nodded and he grabbed her hand and looked straight into her eyes. He smiled as they weaved in and out of all the people that were now rushing to their seats.

"I thought you'd like to come see who's playing! I'm rooting for the Heidelberg Harriers, but my brother James is a bigger Bulgarian fan..." she smiled and gave a smirk.

"I'm more of a Holyhead Harpies fan... I have a friend who loves the Stormwell Stormers..." she saw that Albus became increasingly hesitant, "Sorry... But I have to admit that the Harriers are good... Even if I've only watched them over some looking glasses my mother had."

They arrived at a booth and a boy with blonde hair stood in front of them, his hair slicked back and he had a scarlet and black scarf draped around his neck.

"Scorpius!" the boy turned and looked at Albus with a small smile and then to Elizabeth, his eyes widened.

"H-Hey Albus... I gotta go... I'll... Goodbye Potter," his face went into a sneer and stormed off, Elizabeth became confused and a small hoot came from her ear and a bird landed on her shoulder, catching her off guard were two ice blue eyes.

"Jenda!" the little owl dropped something on the ground and gave her a look of 'I'm good' and fluttered off into the distance, looking down the letter gleamed with a silver and gold filigree. Her name scrawled in perfect cursive on the back, bending down she looked to Albus and he shrugged, shoving it in her pocket he grabbed a scarf with the Harrier's colors.

"Do you like this? You look a little cold," he fingered the scarf and she took it and rubbed it against her cheek and nodded. He picked up another one and placed it around his neck, taking the one in her's he put it around her neck blushing she watched as he payed the man at the counter.

"Thank you..." he just smiled and he led her then next to the candy stand where they both took turns in picking candy, they both got a box of Every Flavor Beans, two chocolate frogs, and three packets of droobles. She had wrapped the scarf around her neck more as it's warm wool kept her face shielded from the cold wind that began to blow, their bag of candy in hand they hurried back to the box.

Elizabeth tried to keep up with Albus but she lost him and had no clue on how to get back, sighing she decided to head anyway towards the pitch to somehow find the box. Shouting was heard up ahead and she caught sight with two green eyes, smiling Elizabeth pushed past all of the men in her way to get back to Albus.

"Sorry Liz... Can I call you Liz?" she smiled brightly.

"Yeah, can I call you Al?" he smiled back and they rushed into the box just in time for the match to begin.

Electricity began to fill the air as the two twelve year olds sat in front of their parents with their feet hanging off the edge of the box when the quaffle was released. Elizabeth's eyes grow wide as saucers, her little hands starting to wrap around the ends of her scarf as excitement boiled inside of her.

The players zoomed in and out and soon she caught sight of the little golden snitch, her eyes fixated on the small magical object as the two seekers started to go head to head. The score being that of 130- 150 in favor of the Harriers her stomach went into backflips.

"Go!" she whispered and bit her lip in excitement when the Harrier's seeker did a barrel roll nearly escaping a bludger to come out of it with the snitch just a yard in front of him. Her and Albus erupted into applauds and cheering only for the bulgarian seeker to rocket at the snitch barley catching it but having it zoom the opposite direction immediately.

Catching a sneaking glimpse at the box next to her Elizabeth caught the eye of the Blonde haired boy, Scorpius, he looked away abruptly and cheered on the game. Turning back to the game Elizabeth noticed that the snitch was gone, only then to appear right in front of her face.

"AL!" she screamed as the Harrier seeker came rocketing towards them, only to stop as the snitch was still facing Elizabeth, the brawny looking seeker puzzled just reached out and grabbed the snitch. The entire stadium went dead silent, the seeker stayed put and stared at her, that's when she felt the eyes.

"Albus," his father's voice echoed in the pitch, the seeker held out the snitch and placed it in Elizabeth's trembling hands, giving her a wink and went to the center of the pitch to the cheering crowds, the cold metal of the golden ball becoming hot in a flash.

"OW!" dropping the golden ball she looked to see that Albus was talking with her father and that the Scorpius boy was looking at her intently again.

"Hey Liz... Do you and your dad want to come over for a... Back to school feast kinda thing?" he didn't look directly at her and her dad was smiling, which meant that him and his father had already made the plans.

"Yes!" smiling she noticed that the snitch was whizzing around her head and then went into her bag that was sitting by her father.

"That's a nice souvenir from your first ever quidditch match," Harry smiled down at the young girl; elizabeth blushed and burrowed further into the scarf that was draped around her neck. Her auburn curls waving in the cold breeze she grabbed her satchel as the adults prepared the children for departure.

"I'll see you later then?" he smiled shyly at Elizabeth and she pulled out a little scrap of paper and wrote down her new london address.

"Here, you can write to me if you want, I know it's only going to be a couple of days... But also so you can have it for later..." drifting off she smiled timidly at the boy. She loved his green eyes, that almost reminded her of her own blue-green ones.

"Thanks!" smiling at her he gave her a quick hug and rushed to his father whom disapparated as soon as the boy touched his coat.

"Ready to go sweetheart? Big day tomorrow, we have to go back to Diagon Alley to get the rest of your things," nodding Elizabeth took a deep breath and grabbed hold of her father's hand and the world tilted and re-shifted underneath her.

* * *

><p><strong>RXR<strong>

**~Scarlett Riley**

**PS. Disclaimer: HP and all of it's world belongs to Queen Rowling and Warner Bros. **


	4. Flesh Memories and Firebolts

**Again, Thank you to all whom read. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. I'm still in Chicago. **

**RXR**

**Chapter 4: Flesh Memories and Firebolts**

* * *

><p>Arriving back in the same spot she originally arrived in Elizabeth hurried up to her room on the second floor and began to unpack one of the trunks, she was only here for a week before Hogwarts. Pulling the scarf off gently she placed it on the bed post, just smiling at the article of clothing before emptying her satchel, finally putting the two Quid player chests on the nights stand next to the chess set box.<p>

Then she came by the letter again, a little crumpled along the edge but still in pristine condition, looking up Jenda was sleeping in her cage, as if the bird had never left in the first place. Gulping she turned it over and saw the seal was just a simple V and C intertwined. Cracking the dark navy seal the cursive handwriting continued out.

_Dear Elizabeth Havencrest,_

_In time of greater need there are places in which to hide,_

_But duly note that sometimes it's not always best to confide,_

_Remember your heritage for it can come back to haunt,_

_Much like the beasts and nymphs of a gaunt._

_I live in a plane much less a world of my own doing_

_Much like the witch's stew that shall always be brewing,_

_I know you are too young to understand my rhyme_

_But remember that soon it will come to you in time._

_I hide in your soul_

_And I see all that is clear_

_I fill deep holes_

_When trouble is Near_

_They say I'm horrible_

_But that is a lie_

_For I'm not just a story_

_Living in the night sky._

_~V.C._

Dropping the letter down Elizabeth shrugged, the lyrics and poetic verse that had been sent to her she never understood, sighing she picked the letter back up and folded it neatly, sticking it in the blue book Missing Witches of the Roarin' Twenties. Shaking her head at the small book she shoved it deep within her school trunk that had the books she needed along with her wand that still confused her.

"Sweetheart! Dinner!" rushing downstairs at the sound of her father's voice he had set up a small table with their dinner, looking down she smiled at the attempt at beef stroganoff.

"Your mother said you loved this... So I tried the old fashioned way Muggles usually use," she noticed that the sauce pan and regular pot where currently in the sink being cleaned by a brush with soap and water. Taking a bite she smiled happily, strangely enough it tasted fantastic and definitely homemade.

"It's perfect Daddy, you did great," looking up between bites she saw that her father had broken out into a huge grin and she couldn't help but think that she made his day even better. It was interesting however, that he lived here without her mother. But Elizabeths' parents were Aurors for two different Ministry's, one for the United States Department of Magical Inquiries and the other for The Ministry of Magic. They were stationed an ocean away and barely saw each other but still loved each other dearly enough that water could never stop them.

"So I saw you became friends with Albus Potter?" Elizabeth's eyes widened and she choked on a piece of meat and blushed.

"Yeah... He's really nice he helped me in the book shop and then... He got me that scarf of the Harriers..." at the thought she again blushed. Feeling silly she laughed and continued eating not seeing the eye brow of her father raise at her behavior.

"Honey do you like him?" she again choked on another rather large bite of her food.

"NO! Of course not! Me? EW Daddy boys still have cooties at my age!" she didn't make eye contact and tried to think of Paulie, "Besides Daddy, don't forget about Paulie!"

Her father's features frowned at the mention of her childhood friend and she took a sharp intake remembering what the Everfourths' did to the Havencrests'. Of course her mother didn't care much about it for she wasn't a true Havencrest, but in her father's eyes Paulie was more of an acquaintance and not a friend.

"Still, you should really get to know Albus, he has a great family and his father and I work together," smiling at Elizabeth he drank the rest of his water and gave her some cranberry juice. Looking into the red liquid she thought over what she had been doing all day and her gut started to say that she missed Paulie, but the overwhelming sensation of missing Albus took over.

Her father got up and got to work on cutting a pie with knife all the while having a great difficulty not to smoosh his hand into the top layer of the Pumpkin Pie. Giggling Elizabeth got up and walked over to her father and helped him cut the treat. Giving him a generous portion while she took a normal looking sized piece.

Sitting back down at the antique table her father brandished a wand and pointed it at her pie, immediately white puffy whip cream shot out of the tip. Smothering the pie and the lower half of her chin.

"Daddy!" she gave him a pout and started to use her tongue to get any whip cream off of her face while her father laughed nearly out of his chair. To the young girl these moments were the ones she would always treasure and cherish, even the ones of her mother reading to her about the history of American Wizards.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Henry looked up at his daughter, her question leaving a silence in the room, giving into a pensive look he thought for a minute.

"Well, we need to get your robes since your mother gave you her silver cauldron, then maybe... The Quidditch store and I can take you flying?" Elizabeth's eyes brightened and she inhaled the rest of her pie and rushed upstairs only to find the snitch hovering right in her path at the top of the stairs.

"Daddy!" this frightened the poor girl, the snitch wouldn't move and it was exactly at eye level, much like it did during the match earlier that day.

"What is it?" her father came rushing in with his wand out and saw the snitch, his eyes hardened and trained his wand on the golden ball.

"Finite Incantatem!" red sparks shot out of his wand and hit the golden snitch only for it to flutter around and then remove it's position. Elizabeth then stepped forward and gently touched the golden ball only for it to land in her hand and open.

"I should have known... Flesh memories," her father sighed and headed back to the kitchen to finish cleaning the mess from his whip cream incident, however Elizabeth was currently looking at what was inside the Snitch. She remembered it coming out of the Minister's wand but for this to be in here was strange, pulling out a small necklace with a little owl on it she shrugged and let the snitch close and fly around her head.

She couldn't wait for the following day, even after having a dreamless sleep her day got better when she got some bacon with biscuits and butter from her father. However it almost came up when they apparated back into Diagon Alley. This time the place was almost deserted as she walked into Madame Malkin's Shop.

"Oh deary you're so tiny!" the old woman quickly shuffled over to her as one of her assistants helped with a boy that was shrouded with a black cloak currently.

"I'm not that small..." she did have to admit that she had a small frame, she was barely as tall as most of the girls at St. Anne's School of Magical Artistry. And she was in fact petite compared to her towering mother and father. The old woman however had her stand on a block and started to fit her with different cloaks, some for winter, other's for other types of seasons.

"You're the girl from yesterday," turning her head towards the voice she sees the boy Scorpius standing with is mother.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy by the way, and you are?" her father was currently looking at some new cloaks, turning to the boy she gave a small smile.

"I'm Elizabeth Havencrest," he smirked at her and then she gave him a peculiar look, "What is it?"

"It's just you are an American, I can tell by the accent, and I want to know if you're a pure blood or not," that's when her father stepped up behind her.

"She's a pure blood young Scorpius, now go back to your mother you can talk to Elizabeth later at school," her father seemingly didn't like the Malfoy's she realized later that day after the cloak shop when he stopped her and specifically told her that she wasn't allowed to talk to that boy again, apparently his family was a bunch of dark witches and wizards from when an old evil wizard tried to take over the british wizarding community.

As the two entered the quidditch shop Elizabeth's heart started to beat faster and faster when they headed towards the broom section. Her father gave her a mischievous smile as he just went straight to the counter and the man there just nodded and handed him a large box.

"All done, come on now, lets go home," confused and bewildered she grabbed hold of her father's hand and the familiar shift in the ground alerted her to the apparition process and the tilt back to earth this time caused her to almost vomit.

"Daddy can we not do that again please?" he laughed and handed her the big package, looking at the parchment she tore it away to reveal a box with a lightning bolt on it. Opening it she gasped, the handle sleek and smooth in dark wood and the end bristles all in neat order.

"Your very own personally made firebolt, not one other like it in the world, I knew you liked elder wood so I had them make a firebolt edition just for you, of course it helps to know someone within the makers," he gave her a wink and grabbed an old cleansweep out of the broom cupboard.

"Ready?" he let her reach for his hand and again they appeared in an open field, mounting his broom he hovered above the ground waiting for her to kick off.

Now Elizabeth had always trouble kicking off the ground on a broomstick, even when she was at school if the broom was already flying she would go soaring, but this time she mounted, kicked off, and was flying circles around her father in no time.

"Henry!" her head shot up at the sight of Harry and James, Albus's older brother flying over the marsh towards them.

"Harry! Good to see you, James! You too this is my daughter Elizabeth," not daring to take her hand off of the broom stick she gave him a tight smile and he just gave a loopy grin, his glasses slipped slightly under his messy black hair.

"Albus talks about you constantly now," Harry gave the young boy a look but at the same time a wink to Elizabeth, only causing her to fly lower to the ground in hopes of having herself disappear into the earth.

"Now now James, you are embarrassing the poor girl, we just came to help you learn your new broom! Albus had to be with his mother today so he couldn't come, James volunteered instead however," Harry smiled and her father waved her to fly upwards. Egging her broom to fly slightly closer to them she stopped as James gave her a look and she growled and zoomed around him, thinking of the barrel role that her little Quid player had performed and that of the Harrier's seeker she tried it and appeared behind them.

"Are you sure she needs any teaching Henry? She's quite... Agile," the two older men were stunned at what the twelve year old just did, much like what she happened at the World Cup yesterday with the snitch.

"That's true Harry... I just have a feeling that..." that's when Henry noticed his daughter staring at him with questioning eyes, drifting off from his train of thought he smiled.

The four of them decided to race and thus they began a fun afternoon filled with different types of broom tricks and maneuvers, when the sun was almost set they bid farewell. The week flew by as her and her father traveled around london and visited places unlike any she has ever seen. They had visited Diagon Alley to get Jenda some owl food and also a small pouch that could be strapped to her leg for small messages.

The Pygmy owl was having attitude problems, she wanted to fly but at the same time only in the house and only in certain parts of the house. She also hated being called 'little' one time when Elizabeth's father called Jenda 'little' the owl turned around hooted and proceeded to poop on his head. Something they learned was better then getting bitten.

However her and Albus grew closer with the little notes that the tiny owl would pass back and forth, considering that the great snowy owl the potter's possessed was too large for such a small venture between the two.

Soon it was the day before she had to be sent off to the Hogwarts Express train and to a life beyond anything she could imagine.

* * *

><p><strong>RxR<strong>

**~Scarlett Riley **


	5. Mother's Gift

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. **

**RXR**

**Chapter 5: Mother's Gift**

* * *

><p>Her father had her in nice clothing and her hair was pulled back in a neat pony tail.<p>

"Ready? We are going to the Potter's now," gulping she had the Harrier's scarf on along with her fall cloak as the winds blew in behind her. They were standing in their back yard of the flat and she grasped his hand and they apparated.

Arriving at the Potter household Harry came and greeted them while Albus rushed out to meet Elizabeth and they ran into the house, however Elizabeth stopped at the sight of two kids she had never seen before and two adults whom looked exactly like them.

"Ronald! Hermione!" her father rushed in and shook the redheaded man's hand and gave the woman a hug, a crack was heard outside and Elizabeth turned to see her mother standing there.

"Mommy!" running to her she gave her a big hug happy that her mother was able to come to see her off on her last day as a regular American Witch, "Mommy that's Albus."

Pointing to the timid boy he smiled and waved at her mother, however the older woman unlatched her daughter from her and walked up to the other adults, Albus coming over to her slowly led her back to the other kids.

"Hugo, Rose, this is Elizabeth," Rose looked at her disgusted and Hugo gave her a smile.

"Hi..." she shrunk away from the girl who squinted and looked at her.

"What's your last name?" blinking in response to the odd question she looked at the two boys who shrugged.

"Havencrest..." fiddling with the necklace she got out of the snitch she watched as the girl's eyes widen then a scowl form on her lips.

"You're related to that Dark Witch Viola Creede! I knew I had seen your face before!" pointing at her Elizabeth shrunk back away from the girl, "I should tell father! Hugo!"

"Rose shut it..." her brother Hugo gave her a look and took Elizabeth's hand along with Albus, "Ignore her, she's an insufferable know it all..."

But to the girl, it seemed that Rose's words were haunting her brain more and more as the night went on, Albus kept trying to get her to forget but every time she saw the girl it would resurface. Soon all of the guests were sitting outside under a large tent with a fire dangling in an upturned jar. Albus was sitting next to Elizabeth while she was sandwich between him and Hugo out of the corner of her eye Rose kept giving her these death glares that weren't going unnoticed from her mother Hermione who kept giving Rose the eye as well.

James and Lily were pushed near two older people that she had learned earlier that night were Victorie and Teddy, she gave Lily a smile and James gave her a look that almost matched Hugo's face when he had told the redheaded boy about what Albus had done during the World cup with Elizabeth.

"Thank you all for coming, I wanted to give this in honor of the second year of my youngest son, Albus and also to welcome a miss Elizabeth to Hogwarts in her inaugural second year," smiling they all picked up their goblets and toasted to the year to come. The feast began and she smiled and laughed with everyone, Albus under the table became inclined to hold her hand which she thought odd.

By the time her mother was done and her father was holding her up with his body Elizabeth knew it was time to leave, looking over at Albus she smiled and waved goodbye.

"See you tomorrow! At Eleven don't forget!" he shouted back and her parents apparated her to the flat. Her eyes fluttered and her mother picked up her small body, a soft warmth was around her as her pajamas appear, her trunk packed and her satchel waiting on top of it, Elizabeth gives one more lackadaisy look at Jenda before falling asleep as her head hits the pillow.

This time however she did dream, of a world full of magic much like her own, but in a large dank and cold castle with kids running around in Black cloaks, looking down she's wearing one with silver and green. Albus is up ahead in gold and scarlet she runs after him but he transforms into Rose who laughs at her and points, all the other kids start to sneer and point.

Then it vanishes as she stirs awake only to fall back into a dreamless state, only a soft hoot was heard in the house as Jenda slowly fell asleep whom she too was preparing for the long travel north towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

That morning she felt two hands nudge her body, groaning and groggily opening her eyes Elizabeth saw her mother standing above her smiling.

"Mommy?" the older woman nodded and helped her out of bed and to the shower, looking over at the grandfather clock that stood at the end of the hallway it read a lovely '6:23' in the morning. Groaning at the time she reluctantly got in the shower, after the warm water ran for a good forty minutes the twelve year old was down at the table eating breakfast.

"Are you ready for your first day?" her father was ecstatic as he was chomping down on some toast accidentally grabbing some of the napkin with it when he was wiping his mouth.

"It's technically not the first day, Daddy," Elizabeth used her fork to let the little bits of bacon she had left on her plate sail around in the ocean of syrup from the pancakes. Her mother had made her breakfast just so Elizabeth could remember where she came from, even though the young girl was born in Ireland and her father was from England.

"Well anyhow it's time to get to the station," her mother smiled and looking at another clock it now read '9:12' in the morning. Taking a shaky breath in she watched as her father took all of the plates to the sink and her mother led her upstairs, grabbing her satchel she looked around and saw Jenda looking around as well, the pygmy owl hooting all the way, almost as if the bird was singing a tune.

"Come on sweetheart, you have everything," her mother waved her hand and the trunk began to float across and out of the room, most likely heading to the bottom of the stairs and to the door. Her mother smoothed her hair and set her hands gently on her shoulders, looking into her blue green eyes Elizabeth saw her mother's eyes tear up as the older woman pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'll miss you my darling, I'll try to write to you, but it must be sent to your father through the floo network and then to you," slowly getting up her mother took the satchel out of her hands and placed it on her shoulders, "I can't go with you to the platform... I had gotten a message last night... I'm sorry my dear, so here."

Her mother handed her a small green velvet pouch matching the dark purple one her father had given her the first time she was in Diagon Alley with him.

"Do not open this until you get on the train," her mother winked and picked up Jenda's brass cage, putting her other hand on the back of Elizabeth's head she led the girl out and down the stairs, gently handing the small bird cage to the twelve year old. Her father was waiting outside by an old fashion mercedes.

"Bye sweetheart, and have fun," kissing the young girls forehead she lead Elizabeth out to her father's car and set her inside, once her father entered the driver's seat she watched as her mother nearly crumpled at the sight and then vanish as she disapparated.

"Ok! Off we go to King's Cross!" she laughed as her dad turned on the car and proceeded to drive, like a maniac, to the train station. Now her father new a thing or two about muggle technology, for one he knew how to cook and clean and use a television. He was especially good with telephones; however his driving was that of a sixteen year old with a new license. And because of his job description he was allowed to have this car that had anti-muggle handlebars which allowed the car to remain unlocked.

After holding onto her seatbelt and wishing her mother was driving, Elizabeth reached the parking spot with her father in tact and gladly being able to get out of the car. Griping the strap of her satchel she got out of the car and saw that there were hundreds of people running about the entrance, however there were a majority of people with cages and trunks like hers easily winding through the crowds without being noticed.

"Cloaking charms, we are already in one, come on sweet heart!" putting her trunk on a cart her father pushed it for her as she carried Jenda's cage. Looking around widely people zoomed past her without even a look, strangely it felt weird, suddenly her father shoved something in her hand as they crossed over a bridge and to the platform between 9 and 10.

"Ready my dear? You go first," looking at him worriedly he pointed to the people in front who just vanished through the brick column, gulping she walked straight forward and pressed her hand against it and watched with eyes the size of saucers as it sank through. A slight damp feeling came about as her father nudged her through to the other side. The clock chiming 10:30am she saw scores of kids hustling about, some in robes and cloaks, others in normal street clothing.

"Let's go drop off your trunk," smiling down at his little girl she followed in haste as he pushed to the end of the large scarlet train she failed to even pay attention to when she first walked through the brick wall. Gasping as steam rolled from it's engine her father only smiled at her reaction, stopping at the end of the train a man came, waved a wand and proceeded to try and take Jenda's cage.

"I've got her... She's too small for there," a sarcastic hoot came from within the cage and when the small bird's eyes landed on the man he shrunk back a bit at the sight of the two bright blue orbs.

"Just keep her in the cage," he scoffed and her father led her to a large group waiting by one of the four lampposts that lined the platform. Some people shifted and she saw that Albus was standing next to Hugo and Rose, his back was to her but she recognized his mother in a heartbeat.

"Henry!" all of the children turned and Al gave her a big smile, waving her over, Elizabeth rushed over not even giving Rose a biding glance of existence.

"Glad to see you made it! I'm so excited," his smile was huge as he had a cloak on with the golden and scarlet patch on again. Biting her lip she saw that other students were passing that also had the same types of patches, some blue and silver, some yellow and black while a group of silver and greens' passed.

"What exactly are those?" she pointed at his patch, all the adults stopped talking and Harry looked at her and smiled.

"They are the houses of Hogwarts, Albus is in Gryffindor, along with James, Rose is in Ravenclaw," the older man smiled at her when Elizabeth's expression got more confused.

"The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," Rose spat at her, immediately Elizabeth ducked her head and looked at the ground.

"Thanks Rosie!" Hugo and Albus both sarcastically said to her and Al nudged her to look up.

"You can always ask the sorting hat for what house you want, I did, so did my dad!" his smile got wide when the train whistled, Elizabeth didn't realize how fast thirty minutes would pass, looking at her father he gave her a hug.

"He's right you know, you mother and I didn't attend Hogwarts, but with what Harry has said, you can always ask and wherever you are we will be proud," he turned her around as Albus led her onto the train with James and Rose.

"What about Hugo and Lily?" he gave a small smile.

"They are coming next year," she gave a small 'oh' when the train shifted underneath them and they headed to their own compartment. Sliding it open they all piled in, Elizabeth was not to happy that Rose was accompanying them but she didn't have much time to argue for Albus pushed her in and slid the door shut, putting Jenda on the little table that opened up between the two window seats. Sitting down at the window seat James smiled mischievously at her and sat down next to her as Albus sat facing her.

"Window seat..." he laughed nervously and looked at Jenda who hooted and just stared at him. Rose scoffed and opened a book as she crossed her legs and sat next to Albus. With the lurch of the train the four of them looked out of the window to see their parents wave goodbye, Elizabeth smiled slightly not knowing whether to be scared or excited.

* * *

><p><strong>RxR<strong>

**~Scarlett Riley**


	6. Qualities of a Gryffindor

**Thank you for Reading! I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. **

**RxR**

**Chapter 6: Qualities of a Gryffindor**

* * *

><p>"So... Do you want to play Wizard chess?" James looked over at Elizabeth and she just smiled and nodded pulling her box out of her satchel they set it up from a pull down table in the cushions.<p>

Her set was made out of brass and was a good hundred years old, having been given to her from her father whom got it from his father and so on. They little men loved to tell jokes and be extremely obnoxious, she noticed that James' were made out of granite and were more like soldiers. They set up on her board and they began, the game lasted a good hour before they decided to give into a truce after Elizabeth had taken nearly half of James's men and he had only two of hers. She resorted then to pack it up and then give some food to the owl that had started to stare holes into the back of her head during the game.

"Anything from the Trolly?" the trolly witch came through and James jumped up immediately brandishing his money buying some Licorice Wands and Pumpkin Pasties.

"Anything for you deary?" the witch looked at Rose and she just grunted and turned away while Albus got up to her.

"Two Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Two Droobles and two Cauldron cakes," he smiled and paid the witch and she moved along, he sat down and passed one of each to Elizabeth. She gave him a look and he just raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to buy all of this!" she thought of how her now favorite scarf was carefully folded and in the bottom of her satchel.

"What? I wanted too," he gave a sly smile as James gave him a look.

"God you two are so hopeless," Rose looked up at both Albus and Elizabeth giving them a sneer before getting up and grabbing a bundle of clothing.

"You are hopeless Rosie," she scoffed and flipped her red hair back and walked out of the compartment.

"She's awful I swear... And she's our cousin! God... I can't wait until Hugo gets to come, her and Dominique are exactly alike, two very annoying Ravenclaws!" James rolled his eyes and also grabbed a bundle of clothing out of his bag, "You better get in your robes, you are a special treat for Hogwarts"

Smiling he exited the compartment and Elizabeth gave a horrified expression to Albus, he had his clothes next to him already.

"We don't usually get... Transfers? As they say... But you need to get into your robes, here let me help you get it out of your bag" Elizabeth moved aside as he reached pulled out a bundle of robes that her mother must have put at the bottom of her bag.

"Are you going to change in here too?" she was petrified at the fact he might actually be changing in front of her. He just laughed and out of the ceiling came a shade that gave them a little changing area as the seats disappeared.

"Oh... My bad!" unfolding everything she noticed that one part of the uniform was a tie and she groaned, she wasn't good with ties at all. Quickly getting out of her jeans and t-shirt she pulled the skirt on and the white oxford shirt, buttoning it up she felt odd, she had never worn a uniform at all for any of the schools she had attended.

"Are you doing okay?" she laughed as she heard him fall against the wall when the train shifted, getting the sweater out Elizabeth noticed that there were two strips along the v-neck and on the wrists and waist that would magically shift from black then to a mix of the four house colors, mesmerized she realized that the tie did this as well.

"Yeah, I just need help with the tie," the curtains went back into the ceiling and the seats returned, Elizabeth felt her knees get knocked from beneath her and she collapsed onto the bench with a delightful hoot from Jenda.

"Oh shush," she shot the owl but only a little hoot came back in return.

"Here let me help," Albus came forward and grabbed the tie, her cheeks flushed when he bit his lip and concentrated. After flipping the tie back around and through to complete it he smiled at his handy work and clipped his cloak on and she saw his wand was placed in a pocket on the inside.

Smiling she pulled on the sweater and also clipped the big cloak on which didn't have a patch but instead just had the Hogwarts crest sewn into the left side.

"I think I forgot my wand in my trunk..." she nervously laughed as Elizabeth climbed up and looked to see if her wand was in her bag, nearly falling over in the process, and pulled out her wand and placed it in the pocket she saw Albus's in. This time the train shifted and she fell straight on top of Albus to the shock of both James and Rose who had opened the compartment door, and to the owl that nearly had a heart attack.

"Comfy?" James gave a wry smile at the two of them.

"Unbelievable..." Rose flipped her hair and Elizabeth quickly got off of Albus and blushed, biting her lip in the process at the embarrassing act that just happened.

"At least she didn't die Rosie," James spat back at the ginger girl only to have her jut an eyebrow up and give a smirk. This action caused the two boys to become infuriated, Elizabeth sighed as she watched the castle come into viewed and her smile grew extremely wide, but then her stomach failed her.

"Wait... You said... Oh dear god..." Elizabeth now fully realized what was ahead of her once she reached the castle, either she had to be sorted in front of everyone or she was going to be sorted in private.

"Yeah, you'll be sorted first, you better get into Gryffindor or we might not talked to you again," James gave a honest-to-god face and proceeded to eat one of his pumpkin pasties that were left sitting on his side of the bench.

"James that's compl-" his brother raised his hand and the two siblings stared at each other for a long time.

"We are serious," James gave a glare and the compartment fell silent, the pit in her stomach only growing wider. Elizabeth now wished that it was like St. Anne's, where there were no houses, or grades, but mainly just years you had been at the school which were close enough to grades anyhow.

She looked at Albus who was now fiddling with his fingers and looking at Jenda whom was looking at James with a glint of murder in her eyes. However Elizabeth decided to just rest her head against the outer wall and watch as Hogwarts closed in on them. It took fifteen minutes of silence for the train to reach the station, everyone was boarding out and Albus had rushed out of the compartment, leaving her alone inside the train.

Picking up the brass cage and satchel she squeezed out of the now busy corridor and out of the train, only to spot a giant yelling for first years to follow him, but also to see some students giving strange looks to a woman in a large pointed hat.

"Elizabeth Havencrest?" her voice was crisp and clear when she saw her exit the train, Elizabeth let the fear sink in and she nodded walking over to the aged woman and swerved through the crowd.

"Th-That's me," the woman smiled and she turned and beckoned the young girl to follow her, the woman's robes a deep green and layered with gold inlays of filigree on the velvet material.

"I'm Professor Shaw, I teach Transfiguration and am Head of Gryffindor house, your father's owl arrived slightly late last month and so I'll personally head you up to the castle," the older woman had led Elizabeth to a carriage and before entering the dark vessel she gave one last look around for Albus and the rest of her friends she had traveled with here.

"Come deary," pushing her inside the awkwardness of the situation at hand began to grow as the woman went on and on about rules. Looking out the window the castle came into view and her breath stopped at how large it was, magic swarmed the area.

Elizabeth remembered that St. Anne's School of Magical Artistry was more like a college, it looked like Harvard university but at the same time was out in the middle of no where in Upstate New York. It to was a boarding wizarding school, but this place was passing it by a landslide with it's huge towers and large hall illuminated in the night.

The carriage then stopped and Professor Shaw exited and let Elizabeth follow suit and reluctantly left Jenda with the other owls at the steps of the entrance with her satchel next to her trunk which was thankfully near the top. Quickly sticking it in the large bin she hurried back up the steps towards the Professor as students started to pile in.

"Wait here for Professor Shire, I must go and welcome the first years," giving her a tight smile she zoomed off, standing in the large room she saw two large oak doors ahead of her with suits of armor lining the inside walls. Each one different form the other, some missing limbs as if they had gone to battle.

"Elizabeth... Havencrest?" a deep voice form behind her made Elizabeth jump and turn around to see a large hulk man in a leather jacket and nice dress robes standing behind her. His left eye scarred but his face soft.

"Yes?" she squeaked out under his rather large shadow.

"Come with me, they are waiting," her heart stopped as the man turned and started to weave through the first years that had arrived and followed him into the great hall, students all turned to look at her and she caught eyes with Albus.

'I'm sorry,' he mouthed and she smiled at him and waved, only to look to the left and see Scorpius eyeing her all the way down to the stool in front of them. Taking a gulp she turned next to the large man and waited for Professor Shaw to reach them with the first years behind her.

"Bring out the sorting hat," Professor Shaw then had the hat in her hands, "Today we do something that has not been done in Hogwarts history, today we sort a transfer student from St. Anne's School of Magical Artistry."

A murmur rippled through the crowd as the hat began it's song as it did every year only to turn to Elizabeth at the end.

"_Elizabeth Havencrest_," it's voice sounded throughout the hall as silence insured the room.

The tall man behind her pushed her forward and Professor Shaw egged her to sit down and she placed the over large hat on her head, giving one last hopeful glance at Albus.

"_well... I see we have an interesting family history..._" the hat's voice was quiet and only in her ears.

"_I see you wish to be in Gryffindor... But you do not have a quality that Gryffindor's posses_," her heart sank at this comment.

"_Elizabeth Havencrest you have dark magic within your very blood... And you have potential, but to overcome your fears you must be placed in one that will make you overcome them. And to fully appreciate yourself, your friends, your family, and most importantly to not let other's effect your life_," suddenly the hat went quiet.

"_SLYTHERIN_," cheers erupted from the slytherin table and she felt the hat come off and the hulk man lead her over to Slytherin table, a hand pulled her down and looking up she saw a strawberry blonde haired girl with hazel eyes smiling at her. Looking over to the Gryffindor table she saw Albus's face was pale white.

* * *

><p><strong>RxR<strong>

**~Scarlett Riley**


	7. Cherry Tarts

**Sorry about the wait. Thank You to my readers. I hope you enjoy this as much as I love writing it.**

**RXR**

**Chapter 7: Cherry Tarts**

* * *

><p>"I'm Gwendolyn Pierce," her voice cut Elizabeth out of her thoughts and she smiled at her in return, looking down at her tie she saw that they slowly started to turn green and silver, the crest on her left hand side of her cloak changed to the slytherin crest and her sweater now had green stripes on them.<p>

"I'm... Elizabeth," her voice was quiet as all of the students around her introduced themselves, most of them look sinister and some were down right scary, but Gwendolyn was different, she had a light air about her and seemed mainly just more confident then others.

"Elizabeth Havencrest, I can't believe you got sorted into Slytherin after I saw you hanging out around the Weasley's and that Potter boy," Scorpius was now standing behind her with two boys flanked on either side of him.

"Yes... That is quiet obvious Scorpius," Elizabeth jutted her chin out and started to drink out of her goblet.

"Any way, this is Derek Krum, and Brutus Goyle," she turned around and saw to huge boys, even if they were only twelve they seemed more like henchmen and body guards then friends.

"That's wonderful, can I go back to eating now?" she gave an exasperated sigh and the blonde haired boy smirked and walked back to his spot.

"I see you have met Malfoy before?" Gwendolyn laughed to Elizabeth, the sorting was still happening with the first years and she didn't pay much attention as she was trying to find Albus's face again in the sea of red.

"Yes, unfortunately," she saw that the Headmaster was making some remarks, the german man being greatly ignored by most of the students.

"You can call me Gwen, I'm a second year myself, I can tell those kinds of things," Elizabeth turned to Gwen with an eyebrow raised, "I'm a seer... Or a diviner... Or whatever. I can see the future."

"That's awesome!" Elizabeth smiled and noticed that Gwen's face changed, she must not have gotten the compliment very often and soon the two started to talk madly to each other. Looking down the table and around her Elizabeth noticed that Slytherin had very few girls.

"I see you noticed it finally, after the great war many of the girls got sorted into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, there aren't many girls in Slytherin and especially in second year, the sorting hat likes to make it uneven a lot," soon there was tons of food before them and Elizabeth realized how hungry she really was. But deep down, she was hoping that tomorrow she would see Albus and hopefully talk to him.

"How exactly did it go with the hat?" Gwen's voice was low as the two girl snow had scores of students around them, her hazel eyes looking at the food even if she was leaned in closer to her.

"It said... That I had an interesting family history," she gave a shrug but Elizabeth noticed that Gwen's eyes seemed to follow her move now that she was looking at her.

"You weren't taught much about history at your old school I presume?" elizabeth gave a laugh and shook her head, nibbling at some of the mash potatoes she had grabbed when the food arrived.

"No... They mainly focused on magic and potions, considering we still don't have such a diverse magic community, we never thought it to be important," taking another bite of the white mash she saw Gwen give an approving look and turned back to her plate.

"Well, if you want... We could go search around the library for someone I think you need to learn about," giving a wink to Elizabeth, the table then turned into an array of deserts and candy.

"Oh my! They forgot to bring out the cherry tarts again... Those are my favorite," by this comment that Gwen had made Elizabeth came to the conclusion that her friend was both smart, cunning, and extremely flighty.

The two girls talked about everything, Elizabeth learned that Gwen wasn't the best with a broomstick but had a pet cat named Salem. Also that her favorite color was deep purple and that coincidentally cherry tarts are her favorite food. One thing that Gwen always avoided was the mention of family.

"So I'm ready for tomorrow to begin, I'm hoping that Professor Shaw doesn't do anything weird again like she normal does," Elizabeth turned to her with a confused expression, already having met Professor Shaw the woman seemed to be more on the rigid side then that of the obscure.

"What do you mean...she just seems a bit..." looking up she sees that Shaw was looking straight at the two, "Rigid..."

Gwen laughed and the Headmaster came up to speak again, however he was once again, largely ignored by the student population. Only when he clapped his hands and everyone started to leave did Elizabeth seemed startled.

"Come on, we follow the Prefects back to the Dormitories," Elizabeth felt Gwen grab her hand as the entire school began to crowd the hallways, her eyes catching James and Albus as they walked up the stairs.

"Slytherins this way!" a prefect yelled toward all of the students with green and silver on their person, Gwen pulled her the other way with a smile and gradually the light faded.

"Is it always this dark?" Gwen gave her a laugh and nodded, Elizabeth's spirits fell once again as they descended to a long hallway, up ahead the crowd had stopped at a wall with two large silver suits of armor.

"Drakonis," a prefect ahead was heard throughout the entire hallway and slowly two large mahogany doors began to appear out of the wall.

"The password changes every week and will be posted on the bulletin board in the common room," then the students flooded into the dungeons, Gwen leading her immediately to a stair case.

"It goes two floors down and four floors up, we are on the first floor down," Elizabeth looked back to the common room and felt comfortable in the eerie green light coming from the windows that showed the underwater of the large lake she had seen when arriving form the carriage.

Gwen then pulled her again down the winding staircase stopping at the first landing that opened into a sprawling room with four beds, each with their own desk and chest. Gawking at the four poster beds with dark green shades and sheets it didn't seem real to the girl. The windows extended even to this level as there were window seats lining the large span of the wall.

A meow was heard and a large black cat hopped up onto the bed that was the farthest against the wall nearest to the windows, Gwen rushed over and started petting the cat smiling, that's when Elizabeth noticed that her things were placed in the bed directly next to hears that was in the corner of the room but farthest away from the window.

In the center of the room was a large green fire that flickered and gave light to the room and threw shadows all over the room and back again. That's when two other girls entered the room and gave Elizabeth a smile, one seemed sinister with her light brown hair while the other was disinterested.

"I See Salem is back this year, he better not eat any of my father's letters again this year," the light brown haired girl gave a sneer towards Gwen who just gave her a look.

"Oh really? My father would love to put your's in Azkaban so why don't you shut it Stefanie," Elizabeth walked over to her bed and sat down just watching the small match between her new found friend and the girl named Stefanie.

"I still don't know how you got into Slytherin with an Auror for a father!" she scoffed and turned to her bed immediately drawing the curtains, her bed was the farthest away from the two girls and closest to the door.

"Ignore Stef, she's a bit of a snob," Gwen gave Elizabeth a smile and then drew the curtain in front of her bed and the side facing the window, Elizabeth to followed suit and they created a small barrier for the two of them from the other two girls.

"Who was the other one?" Elizabeth quieted her voice as they heard the other two girls start talking about boys.

"Well, you just met Stefanie McTrain, she's from a Welsh family who supported Voldemort," the name gave way to a confused look on Elizabeth's face and one of shock on Gwen's, "Do...nevermind, I would guess that the United States wouldn't want him interfering with their government as well. Anyhow... The other girl, the dark brunette? That's Hannah Clearwater."

Elizabeth kicked off her shoes and took of the heavy cloak, placing her wand on the nearby desk while looking for her satchel. Gwen to was starting to change into her pajamas and that gave the girl the hint to do so as well and soon the two girls were all ready for bed.

"Oh! I totally forgot, come on," Gwen quickly got off the bed and looked quickly towards Hannah and Stefanie's side of the dorm and saw that they had erected a curtain, effectively cutting off their view of the two girls. Gwen scoffed and walked over to the large fire that had an opening around the gate that surrounded the large blaze.

"To get to the bathrooms we have to use the inter-school floo network, we are the only house that uses it and it's helpful. It leads to the bathrooms that are closest to here," Gwen grabbed Elizabeth's hand and they jumped into the fire with a lasting shriek from Elizabeth.

This time it was different then apparation, the body just felt like it was spinning on forever until they were shot out of a large fireplace into a lounge area. Brushing themselves off Elizabeth looked around and saw there was a very large bathtub behind them while a large corridor of showers lay in front of them, with the toilets in the opposite direction with larges mirrors in front of them.

"Welcome to the Slytherin Girl's only bathroom," smiling Gwen ran over and jumped onto one of the chase couches that was in front of the fire.

"This is huge," Elizabeth gave an exasperated laugh as Gwen just laughed at the comment as if it was nothing.

"I love it in the early mornings, since there are very few like I said before, we rarely run into one another," the girl then started to look at her fingernails.

"What... Did Stefanie mean by... She didn't know how you got into Slytherin," that's when Gwen's face fell and the topic she had been trying to hide finally came up.

"My dad is an Auror... My mom is actually a performer, she goes around and sings and acts, my aunt though was a diviner like me, just like my grandmother before her, and my parents were both Ravenclaws... But the hat told me my family has had Slytherins, and I had qualities of the best Slytherins... I was depressed for two months, but then I realized that I had qualities of the good Slytherins, and those are the best ones," smiling she quickly got back up and headed to the fire.

"Now... The tricky part is getting back without going to the boy's dorm," they both laughed and jumped into the fire. Elizabeth along the way thought she caught a glimpse of Albus sitting in front of a fire in the Gryffindor common room.

"Liz?" Gwen was staring at her, Elizabeth shook off the feeling as she was continually staring into the green fire even after they had arrived back in the dorm.

"Hey! You have a package..." her head shot up as Gwen walked over to their beds as a small brown package was laying on the bed.

"That came while you two were at the baths," Hannah gave a neutral face as the two gave her staring eyes, "Oh, and your bag too, it's in your desk."

The strange girl went back into the blockade and Elizabeth turned to the desk and gave a relieved sigh as her satchel was sitting right inside, pulling it out she emptied the contents on the bed. The wizard chess box, the two Quid player's boxes, the two velvet pouches her parents gave her, some random candy, and the harrier's scarf. Gently picking it up sadness enveloped her body.

"What is this?" Gwen had picked up the golden snitch from the World cup and Elizabeth turned to look and see and was almost horrified.

"That... Um... Well..." suddenly it sprouted it's wings and zoomed over to Elizabeth and hung right by her head.

"That... That's a snitch!" Gwen's mouth gaped at the little gold ball flew over to her and then dropped in her outstretched hand once again.

"Yeah... I got it from the world cup..." Elizabeth only started to organize her things, taking the two small boxes and placing them on the night stand that was next to her bed along with her wand box and the chess box.

"How exactly did you get that... They have flesh memories... Didn't... Did the seeker not have half gloves on?" the girl's memory kicked into high gear as she remembered the cold day and how the seeker had full gloves on.

"No, he just gave it to me," shrugging she started to look at the package and saw only the seal which was dark navy and had the V.C. Like on the letter she had gotten at the world cup.

"Well that's odd, usually the seekers who catch the snitch keep that specific one... And are you not going to open that?" Gwen had hopped off and now both girls were crowded into Elizabeth's bed. The package was sitting in between the two girls, Gwen took out her wand and started poking it along with Elizabeth doing the same.

"Oh I'll just open it," Elizabeth broke the seal and a flash of blue light filled the room.

"Woah..." inside the wrapping lay an ornate box, it was wood and had carvings of both new and ancient alike on it. Slowly taking the wooden box in hand Elizabeth saw a small silver latch, using her finger she flicked it open and slowly lifted the lid on the box. Inside lay a ring, this ring was of a blue stone and had silver filigree intertwining the stone into the band. It's dark navy colored stone had swirls of dark green within it and they almost seemed to swim within the dark material.

"That's gorgeous," Gwen gawked and Elizabeth quickly shut the box and set it down, feeling herself out of breath Elizabeth placed the box in between her other's on the nightstand.

"So... What exactly was that flash?" Elizabeth looked to her friend and shrugged, "There was a seal on it... A V.C was on it again, I had gotten a letter like it before."

"Well I think we know what we are going to be doing tomorrow," Gwen gave a wink and hopped off her bed.

"Oh, and I'll wake you up tomorrow, we want to not be late to Potions, we have it with Gryffindor," winking the big center fire started to dim.

"_Lumos,_" Gwen's wand tip sprouted light and she crawled into her bed, Elizabeth scrambled all of her things back into the satchel while putting her wand into it's box and snuck under the covers.

"Maybe tomorrow they'll have cherry tarts again..." Gwen was looking at the wall with glass, only to turn to look at Elizabeth.

"Night Gwen," Elizabeth saw the redhead give a wink.

"_Nox_," then it became only the soft glow of green that illuminated the room and the two girls fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>RxR<strong>

**~Scarlett Riley **


	8. An Unspoken Attraction

**Thank you to xFroggyFernyCabbagex for being my beta reader (i've been forgetting to say this). I hope you enjoy this as much as I have while writing it. **

**RxR**

**Chapter 8: An Unspoken Attraction.**

* * *

><p>Images were flying past her in the dream that Elizabeth was quickly being sucked into, the same images of the woman in New York City with the beaded flapper dress and the bobbed hair. The woman's eyes kept following her within the dream as she walked in the alley way and the wizard's bodies slowly crumbling to ash.<p>

Giving a wink the woman vanished and the pensive's image just kept playing over and over again in her mind as the blue flash from earlier ended the dream when something pounced on her.

Gasping awake two large green eyes looked down at her from her chest region, Elizabeth noticed that the thing was heavy and a large and loud meow echoed in the room. Groaning as it was Salem, Gwen's cat and had already woken up the other girl whom was in the bathroom due to the empty bed.

"Oh my god! Gwen shut that cat up!" Elizabeth quickly pushed the cat off her bed and got her things for the day and looked behind her bed curtains only to see that Stefanie and Hannah were still in bed.

A quick jump led her to the green fire and after entering was whirled around into the bathroom, freezing however at the entrance.

"Oh no..." looking around the larger bathroom it was much darker, and the green marble shown from the green fire that illuminated every orifice of the area.

"Who's there!" hiding behind a wall she saw tat Scorpius was the only one there, shirtless and wandering around, he pulled out his wand and started to walk over to her. Closing her eyes she begged that he wouldn't find the scared little girl that was hiding around the corner clinging to her clothes.

"Gotcha!" shrieking as her shirt was pulled another direction she felt his wand on her neck.

"Scorpius!" cracking open an eye she saw him blink and then the registration of whom he had in his hands hit him.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing in the boy's bathroom?" he helped her steady herself and then Scorpius proceeded to lead her to the fire.

"I don't know, I jumped in and hoped for the best, and ended up here," exasperated Elizabeth looked at the fire which was slowly dying.

"You just went to far, but I got to get you back through the floo just in case any of the older years find you," the fire started to crackle and the two kids froze.

"Scorpius?" the boy started to push her into one of the nearby closets as the fire shot out and four large boys came in.

"Scorp what the hell are you doing?" a large black haired guy turned to the young blond.

"Just... Um... Getting a towel," they all laughed and rolled their eyes, Scorpius saw that Elizabeth's clothes were lying on the floor, looking around he picked them up and sent them through the fire to the girl's bathroom.

"I still can't believe you are so weak," they pushed him to the ground and from within the closet Elizabeth felt her general disdain for Scorpius soften at the brutality.

"Shut up," Scorpius got up and soon a large fist came down on him.

"Know your place," the black haired boy spat at him and turned back to his friends.

The four fifth years still had their back turned and they started to strip down and Scorpius quickly pulled Elizabeth out. One of them looked up.

"Hey! It's that American!" the guys whirled around and Scorpius froze as fear seeped into Elizabeth's skin.

"Don't touch her!" the blond boy got in front of Elizabeth and edged her towards the fire, looking at the guys that started to come around them with their wands raised.

"Scorpius, move," he flinched and looked sadly at Elizabeth but did as the older boy told him to do.

"Please... I won't say anything..." they all smirked.

"Oh don't worry little blood traitor we will make sure of it," she furrowed her eye brows in confusion at the term.

"Stop it!" Scorpius threw himself onto the tallest one and was then once again thrown back onto one of the chase chairs and a wand pointed at him.

"I would stop if you don't want your father to know about your sympathy for Blood Traitors and Mudbloods alike," the boy sneered and they all turned back to Elizabeth.

"Please... I-" the boys all launched the same jinx at the same time.

"_LANGLOCK!_" the spell ripped from their wands and all four streams hit Elizabeth and sent her whirring into the fire. Scorpius's horrified face was the last thing she saw, her tongue now cemented to the roof of her mouth and even her lips wouldn't part. She then stumbled out of the floo network onto the girl's bathroom floor.

"Elizabeth?" Gwen came over and helped the frazzled girl up, Elizabeth looked down and saw there were four slight scorch marks on her pajamas and her clothes were piled neatly on one of the chase chairs.

"Elizabeth?" Gwen looked into her eyes and Elizabeth watched as her friends gaze turned from hazel to cloudy white in an instant and back again.

"Oh no... Four?" Elizabeth sighed and nodded.

"That will last a good five hours... When your clothes came through I knew you had dropped off at the boys... Oh well, we need to get ready and get breakfast... Although I don't think you will be getting any..." Elizabeth followed her to the showers and the two girls remained silent, it was now only her second day and already she was having a horrible time.

Keeping the warm water running down her neck she thought of how Paulie was doing and tried again to open her mouth only to fail. Shivering when a cold breeze entered and she shut the water off and quickly got into her clothes. Gwen was waiting and the two headed back to the dormitories to grab their wands and other necessities.

The ornate box was starting to really grab her attention as they were packing the necessities, slowly walking over to it, Elizabeth opened the box and slid the ring onto her right finger and turned to see Gwen was waiting at the door, quickly grabbing her satchel and wand she hurried after her friend.

"So... I know that we don't have our schedules yet, but the whole Diviner thing helps..." Gwen smiled as they rushed up the stairs and a large group of Gryffindors passed.

"Ignore them," Elizabeth gave a smile to Gwen but then caught eyes with the Potter Boys.

"Oh look, if it isn't Elizabeth," the girl only cringed when James's voice echoed in the hallway, Gwen grabbing her other hand and quickly headed towards the large archway into the great hall.

"Too good to talk to us now that she's a slytherin!" James yelled across the great hall and all eyes looked on him and then back to Elizabeth who was now hiding from sight nearly in tears.

"Hey... Don't cry, he's usually less of a egotistical jerk when he's not on his womanly cycle," this only however got a small smile from the distraught girl whom couldn't say anything to help her case.

Elizabeth looked up to only meet the green eyes of Albus, he caught the distraught and upset nature within her eyes and got up immediately, this only singled Elizabeth to book it out of the great hall as fast as she could.

"Elizabeth! Wait!" the girl was having trouble breathing through her nose as her legs took her from hallway to hallway. Her cloak billowing her retreating form she weaved in and out of passer by's and Albus had hardly any luck with catching up.

Looking back Elizabeth saw that the boy was stopped by a group of hufflepuff girls, only to look in front of her and ram straight into a form. Groaning on the ground she looked up to see Scorpius also on the ground. His face was untouched only that his eye had a black eye slowly forming and his lip was cut.

"Elizabeth! What the bloody..." the blonde boy looked up to see Albus was standing over Elizabeth.

"Liz! Please, I'm sorry about James... But, I know you are in Slytherin but can we still talk?" Elizabeth wanted now to just dig a hole and burry herself far underground and away from him. The boy began to grow agitated when she didn't respond.

"Back off Potter," Scorpius stood up and raised his nose at the other boy. The two gave a staring contest until Elizabeth finally stood up and looked at the two, first making a pleading look to Scorpius, and then not making eye contact with Albus.

"Oh... It's that then... You'd rather be with that scum," Albus shook his head and shot a disgusted glance towards her before storming off.

"Elizabeth, come on, I'll take you to Potions," she felt awful, Elizabeth's first friend now hated her and her third friend was enemies with him.

"Scorpius! What did you do!" Gwen stormed up with a mad look on her pale face, only to see that Elizabeth was near tears.

"Oh you're gonna get it!" that's when the red head launched her body onto the boy.

Scorpius shrieked as the girl toppled him to the ground and gave a good punch to his already black eye. He blocked her as much as possible as they rolled around on the ground causing a very big scene.

"Get off me!" Scorpius growled at the girl and punched back, he hit her straight in the nose and all the bystanders and Elizabeth froze. Gwen's bedazzled face showed that the nose broke and blood was starting to run out of the two holes.

"Oh bloody hell... Gwen I'm sorry!" he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the broken feature.

"_Episky!_" a crack was heard and Gwen moaned in pain from the healing of her nose.

"Elizabeth was he helping you?" behind hazed eyes Gwen looked up at Elizabeth who had moved to the sides while being bewildered at the sudden outburst.

Shaking out of her revere the girl nodded and Gwen rolled her eyes and helped Scorpius up and the crowd started to disperse only to leave the Gryffindors and Slytherins standing on separate sides of the hallway that led to the potions room.

"What is going on out here!" Professor Slughorn appeared from behind a door. This man was old, for the old potions master was irreplaceable currently and they had yet to find a replacement as his age started to show in his teaching. And the tired eyes of seeing two wizard wars echoed in his features as he had lost most of the weight from his earlier years.

"Nothing, I was just protecting Elizabeth from those Blood traitors!" Scorpius sneered and most Slytherins sneered with and also seemed surprise at the sudden behavior shift.

"Oh shut up Malfoy!" Albus growled back at the blonde boy and most of the Gryffindors laughed, this becoming an almost war between the waring houses.

"Oh really? Why don't you tell that to your father!" that's when the air became hostile at Scorpius's comment. Gwen backed up and gave a sideways glance to Elizabeth who was currently confused and horrified.

"Look who's talking Malfoy! Your father was a death eater!" Albus caught Elizabeth's gaze and sneered, "Now you are recruiting new ones!"

"Don't test us Potter," Krum stepped up and his large body blocked Elizabeth and Gwen his bulgarian accent making him sinister.

"When did all of you become so hostile! Class now! Ten points from Gryffindor," Slughorn scowled and the class filed in, Gwen took the seat nearest the front with Elizabeth in tow the poor girl depressed at the current road of events.

"Now class..." Slughorn began with an introduction to this years studies and soon the girls got lost in the study, getting the occasional note passing and hearing the bickering back and forth of the two houses. Elizabeth's lips could not separate so she could relax, but it only made the situation worse when the class was dismissed.

"Liz," Albus had grabbed her shoulder and now she was looking at him, "Why the bloody hell are you hanging around Malfoy!"

Elizabeth remained silent and felt Albus's attitude harden at her silence towards his question, his green eyes growing darker with every passing second.

"What? Not going to talk to me?" he started to sound desperate as classmates started to pass them and some gave the two questioning looks. Scorpius passed and bumped into him as Goyle and Krum both stared him down.

"Oh... Is it because I'm a Gryffindor?" sarcasm dripped off of Albus's voice and Elizabeth was taken aback at the sudden outburst, she searched his face for any recognition for the fact she hans't talked at all since the train.

"Fine, whatever, I'm just a blood traitor to you, I should have listened to Rose," he turned and stormed off with three other Gryffindors only to leave Elizabeth alone in the potions room holding her books.

* * *

><p><strong>RxR<strong>

**~Scarlett Riley**


	9. Nargles

**Thank you to xFroggyFernyCabbagex for inspiring a certain character in this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I like writing this. **

**RxR**

**Chapter 9: Nargles**

* * *

><p>Shaking now the girl turned and slowly cleaned up her station, remembering that Gwen had to leave to get something for Transfiguration, her body felt hollow as the series of events that led to this moment started to sink in.<p>

"My dear, why are you still here?" elizabeth looked up wide eyed at Professor Slughorn and sighed. Pulling out a sheet of paper and writing down:

_Cursed... Can't talk._

The old man came over and picked up the piece of paper, pulling out glasses he gave a saddened look to the girl whom sat in her spot staring at the cauldron that still bubbled in front of her.

"Dear child... It's only your second day," he pulled out his wand and placed it against her jaw and light shined and suddenly her jaw started to stretch open.

"Thank you.." her voice soft and the professor gave a big smile.

"Now, why haven't I seen your parents before?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at the weird comment.

"They... They never went to Hogwarts, sir," she was timid as she began to pack up her things into her satchel that was placed on the stool next to her.

"Yes... But I have seen your face before," his voice trailed off when his eyes grew wide, "It can't be..."

"I'm sorry Professor, but I have to go," grabbing her wand that rested on the table Elizabeth bolted as fast as she could out of the potions room and away from the senile teacher that resided within the walls.

While passing by students young and old that's when Elizabeth saw the four boys from earlier this morning, they all proceeded to get up and start following her down the hallway. Her anxiety started to grow when they followed her down the twists of every way she turned towards Transfiguration.

"If it isn't the little American who we met this morning," Elizabeth could hear them behind her and all of their remarks, trying to seem like she couldn't see them or feel their eyes staring into her.

"Oy! Leave her alone," Elizabeth turned to see Gwen standing in a door way staring at the four boys.

"Oh really Pierce! What are you going to do, sick your Auntie on us!" Gwen's face clenched and her eyes narrowed.

"I bet she'll have Trelawny give us a bad horoscope or something!" the boy with the black hair laughed and Gwen's cheeks flushed even more.

"Stop," Elizabeth turned to them and they all stared at her in horror, "Or I will make you."

That's when she realized her wand was pointing straight at the boy with the black hair, her ring's stone was swirling and she turned back to Gwen and walked into the classroom.

"You didn't have to do that," the red head was quiet and reserved since earlier that hour.

"You did it for me," Elizabeth smiled and that's when Gwen's eyes widened.

"Wait... You... Uh... What?" elizabeth smiled and laughed, retelling the bizarre encounter with Professor Slughorn. The classroom was a buzz and Elizabeth glanced up and saw that Albus was sitting ahead of her this time and farthest away as possible.

"Silence!" Professor Shaw burst into the room and billowed up to the front of the classroom.

"Does anyone know what an animagus is?" looking around a few Gryffindors raised their hand and Gwen settled into her seat with her books open to the page that Professor Shaw started to write on the board.

"One down fall of my sight, class is boring to relive twice," Elizabeth giggled and the two just started to draw for the rest of class, mostly planning on the visit to the library to figure out who VC was from the incident that evening.

When the buzzer rang the two girls were more then happy the class went on without any disturbances from any quarreling students, much less that Scorpius and Albus didn't start another fight.

"Come on, lets get lunch and mail then we can head to the library," Gwen led the way to the great hall which was already filled with people and food, soon the owls started to swoop in. Gwen looked and saw a large great horned owl was heading her direction and dropped off a newspaper and a small package. Elizabeth smiled and soon a little owl was sitting down in front of her.

"Oh my gosh she's so cute!" all of the girls around the owl started to 'aww' at the sight of the pygmy owl that was staring straight at Elizabeth.

"What's her name!" Gwen looked to Elizabeth and shaking her head out of her revere she looked to all the staring eyes around her.

"Everyone, this is Jenda," the little owl gave a hoot and fluttered around and sat one time on each of the girls heads, some giving a small shriek, only to receive a sarcastic hoot in their face when the owl moved to the next person.

"Hey, look, you have three letters," Gwen picked up the three envelopes and then looked confused at the bird.

"How..." the Owl blinked.

"She's really strong," Elizabeth gave a large smile and took the letters from her, seeing that one was the baby blue from the world cup. The others being from her mother and father.

The little owl saw this and gave a delighted hoot and flapped away, all of the girls in the process awing at the sight and then turned back to eating and reading whatever mail they had received.

"I got another letter..." Elizabeth leaned into Gwen's ear and looked around and caught eyes with Albus whom just sneered at her.

"Really?" Gwen noticed the look the boy had given her and sighed.

"It will get better, I promise," elizabeth rolled her eyes and gwen's comment and opened her two letters from her parents. Picking up her father's she laughed at his instant pestering about her first day and how he and Harry want to know if her and Albus were getting along. But when she picked up her mother's something seemed deeply off about it.

"Hey...Gwen read this," handing the letter off Gwen munched on a piece of chicken as she read over the letter:

_Elizabeth,_

_Please be careful, some stuff here in the US isn't going as planned, I hope you are doing alright at Hogwarts and I wanted to say I miss you very much._

_I saw Paulie the other day and he seemed distressed, sweetheart you should write to him, he doesn't seem his usual self. Also grandma says hello and hopes that her granddaughter isn't causing any trouble._

_Remember the pouch I gave you? I want you to take it out and say "Accio" pronounced ACK-E-O just so you know sweetheart. And when you are doing that, imagine this letter. Alright? You can only do this every time I write to you, I'm sorry I can't write that much... But things are happening here._

_If you get sent ANYTHING suspicious, sweetheart please tell me or your father, we believe someone who should be dead and gone from American history is starting to peek back and trying to get in contact with you. Do not do anything with anything you might receive, or look into this. It's not your fight my daughter._

_Love, Mom._

"Well... That's a bit intense.." Gwen gave the letter back and Elizabeth folded the letter up and put all three into her bag, leaving the baby blue envelope unopened until they were safely back in the dorms deep within Slytherin house.

"Ready to go to the Library?" Elizabeth was now anxious, she had left her mother's pouch in her dorm and Ravenclaws were starting to pour into the great hall, catching Rose Weasley's smug face at the sight of Albus.

"Sure! Lets go!" Gwen packed up her bag and the two girls walked briskly out of the great hall when an argument erupted from the two tables that held Gryffindor and Slytherin. Elizabeth looks back and groans seeing that James was screaming at Derek. Gwen sighed and pulled her along.

"So, do we stick with the plan? First we look in any of the history books that recollect to the twenties," as the two girls walk towards the stairs that lead to the library, Elizabeth feels the walls slowly fall away and everything becoming slow.

"Liz?" her head turns to come face to face with Albus, his bright green eyes staring into hers with questions. Her hand however feels Gwen slowly pull her away from the boy as they round a corner and soon the library was upon them.

"Sorry about that," Elizabeth gave a smile and the two girls started to walk through the tall floor to ceiling dingy and dusty interconnected rooms.

"So we need to find some type of book..." Gwen sighed and started to go down an aisle, a couple older students were reading books. The large leather bounds were just floating mere inches from their faces and parchment strewn about them.

Gwen flicked her wand as Elizabeth saw a large book start to scoot out from the edge of the top shelf, the large thing lumbering down and slamming itself on the desk. Gaining the two second years a chorus of shushes from the students around them.

"Maybe this one," they then proceeded to gain about seven books of various sizes around the two, still coming up with nothing on whom V.C was or the name Viola Creede.

"Why don't we try the American section?" Elizabeth took a deep breath and nodded, reaching for her wand and flicking it much like Gwen did before and all the books went flying. The two girls squealing a large sixth year came over and just stopped their momentum and with flushed faces they quickly ran to the back of the library.

Now the American section was hardly used due to the fact most students didn't come from American backgrounds, this was only for the pure enjoyment of an academic, Gwen hurried over to a aisle and stopped.

Sitting in the corner reading a book was a girl with long black wavy hair her nose burried into the book already the two girls gave a weird look and then proceeded to look at the shelves. Still they found no books relating to the twenties or any type of history manefest containing the woman's name or what the monogram might mean.

"Nargles are most common in the United states you know," Gwen whiped her head towards the girl who was now looking at Elizabeth and Gwen. Her hazel eyes seemed to change color when she cocked her head to the shelf to an almost green color.

"Nargles?" Elizabeth felt confused at the girl's tone, the girl nodded and looked back to her book.

"They tend to hide things from you, and place them right in front of your nose," the girl smiled at the two from behind her large book that read, Nargles: Fact or Faked?

"Wait! V.C... Viola Creede... Elizabeth I think they are the same person," Gwen gave a suspicious look to the girl who only smiled.

"My name is Alexia Mango, Second year Ravenclaw," she shut the book and got up, bits of silver glistened from her ears and elizabeth saw that her earrings were of a star and what looked like an apple core.

"I'm Gwen Pierce," Gwen smiled and alexia gave a large smile back and then turned to Elizabeth.

"You're Elizabeth Havencrest," the girl in question nodded and the three of them stood in an awkward silence.

"Would you two like to head to the next class? I believe it's Divination," Gwen even looked startled at Alexia's comment, "What? I know that Divination is with Slytherin and Gryffindor this term."

Elizabeth's heart sank at Alexia's comment on Gryffindor being there as well, however the three got along, upon descending the first staircase the group split off and back towards the common rooms to get the books they needed for the following classes.

"She's an interesting one I have to admit," Elizabeth commented towards her and Gwen's new found friend Alexia. As the corridor grew darker Gwen smiled and soon the two knights were waiting.

"Lemon Drop," Elizabeth gave a strange look.

"Say that to any of the portals and they will open," Gwen whispered in her ear and soon the two night spread and the door to their common room cleared for them to enter.

"So we need a couple things I believe," Gwen started to pull out an old book and place it on her bed.

"What is that?" the red head only winked and opened it to reveal a hidden box with a small ornate rune covered box.

"This is where I keep my divination things, these are my tarot cards I usually carry with me... Must have forgotten today..." she shrugged and the two girls proceeded to head back out of the slytherin house.

"I don't get how we are being taught Divination so early though," Elizabeth lugged her feet all the way back up the steps to the point that Alexia was waiting for the two only staring into the Great Hall.

"Something rambunctious is happening in the great hall," Alexia pointed and they both started to hear shouting coming from within the large area.

"Shut up! Don't you talk about my aunt that way!" James's voice was booming through the room.

"I don't care what who or what your Mudblood Aunt is, I care as to what you put us down for!" Scorpius's voice was heard next and Elizabeth rushed forward.

"Elizabeth wait!" Gwen and Alexia ran after her as the auburn haired girl who was now weaving in and out of the crowd to get to the two boys.

"Oh stop it!" Rose's voice was now mingled in with the near fifty student watching and the two boys who were now wrestling.

"Shut up Rosie!" James yelled at the poor ginger girl and Elizabeth could only watch as Scorpius got hit after hit in the face.

"James stop!" Elizabeth screamed at the boy who was pummeling her friend.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to harm your precious pure blood," James didn't even look at her, slowly the gryffindor stood up and spat on Scorpius turning and ran straight into Professor Shaw.

"That is quite enough Mr. Potter, your father will be hearing of this," the woman grabbed James's arm and dragged the boy out of the Great Hall.

"Well... That was fun," Alexia gave a small smile and Gwen next to her could only laugh with the Ravenclaw.

* * *

><p><strong>RxR<strong>

**~Scarlett Riley**


End file.
